<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ridley's Revenge by elven_prophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774964">Ridley's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy'>elven_prophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid (Manga), Metroid Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Earth, Outer Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridley comes to Earth for a... visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ridley's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p><p>Hubby came up with this idea, and I decided to go into a collaboration with him :). He requested very little tags be added to not spoil the story.  To those reading it, thank you for taking a chance on it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>    The piercing cry that shattered the peace and quiet of the evening sent everyone who heard it clearly, running for their lives.  It was so cacophonous that those that were near covered their ears with both hands.  Tokyo was accustomed to the hustle and bustle of everyday life, but this deafening noise was something out of a horror movie.</p><p>    A storm had been brewing for the last couple days with the clouds on the horizon darkening ominously.  The animalistic roar could not have been confused with imminent thunder, it was too pitched, and too unnatural to come from the elements.  </p><p>    It came again, closer.  The glass from the upper levels of the skyscrapers shook, vibrating with the sound, but not breaking.  The hustle and bustle of the city below paused in its daily churning and silence filled the great metropolis.  Those driving vehicles, stuck amidst sweltering heat from car exhausts, opened their doors and peered up into the dark, overcast sky.</p><p>    A bolt of lightning danced across the clouds, heralding the incoming storm and highlighting a great shadow.  The populace as a whole collectively gasped, but before speculation at what was seen could set in, a purple and red creature unlike anything anyone had ever seen cut through the clouds on massive reptilian wings.</p><p>    The large mouth opened and the deafening roar came again, removing all doubt as to the source of the cry.  The dragon-like being nose-dived at an incredible speed, before it opened its huge red wings and slowed its descent, it circled once overhead, finally landing near the top of Tokyo Tower.  Large claws bent the metal frame as it clung to the side with its tridactyl feet, wings spread, a four-fingered hand gripped the tower tightly.  It looked emancipated, bony and spiked, and yet larger than any living animal on the planet.  The head was large, reminiscent of a pterodactyl with the bent skeletal neck, a long spiked tail hung behind it, the blade at the end  dinosaur-like in its make-up.  The most unnerving feature was the glowing, yellow eyes that were visible from the ground. </p><p>    It cried again, this time the glass from nearby buildings shattered and rained down on the population.  The show of power was not lost on the humans, panic broke out, people screamed and trampled each other as they sought desperately to flee from the premises.  It was pandemonium and there was no stopping it from happening.  Mass hysteria cleared the area, cars crashed, accidents happened.</p><p>    Sirens blared as police and military descended on the area.  Helicopters, police, news and military, hovered about the tower maintaining safe distance, pictures were being taken with handheld devices, all cameras were turned to the dragon.   The size of the animal was made apparent from their vantage point and the fear was felt.   </p><p>     And there it remained, silent and still as a statue, staring over the city of Tokyo from its perch atop the iconic red and white tower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>